


Sweet Surprise

by FanaticFangirl2602



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), There is one (1) line that mentions Sally being pregnant with Estelle and I love it, mentions of Paul and Sally - Freeform, pure fluff, unless Rick did something in Trials of Apollo that ruined that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: Percy was slowly dying. Not literally, thank the Gods. No, it was the anticipation that was metaphorically killing him.-It's the last day of school, and Percy is excited to go home and see his family. Little does he know a surprise is waiting for him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't _not_ do something for Percy's birthday. So I pulled out this fic I never posted, brushed it off, edited it a little bit, and boom here we are. I love you, Percy, bby, have some happiness and hugs! <3

Percy was slowly dying. Not literally, thank the Gods. No, it was the anticipation that was metaphorically killing him.

It was the last day of the school year. The last day of crowded hallways, obnoxious teachers, and homework. After today, Percy would be free for the rest of the summer to do what he pleased with his family and friends.

It was that excitement that kept his leg bouncing while he sat at his desk, munching on one of the cookies the teacher had brought for her students as a parting gift. They weren’t doing anything in class today - they never did when it came to the last couple days of the school year. The only thing on the agenda was goodbyes from various teachers who actually enjoyed their jobs, the graduation ceremony for the upperclassmen, and students discussing summer plans. It wasn’t bad. Percy actually enjoyed the last day of school. It was a time where everyone was excited and happy.

The bell rang and the last class of the day cheered.

Percy grinned and shot to his feet. He wasted no time, grabbing his stuff with one hand and shoving the rest of his cookie in his mouth with the other. He tossed a wave and farewell to his teacher as he raced out of the room. (Percy liked her. She was one of the few teachers who understood and accommodated his dyslexia.)

Percy wasn’t the only one rushing out the school the second the ball rang. A mob of teenagers desperate to escape the high school joined him, all whooping and yelling with joy as they ran out the front doors. Soon enough, the courtyard was flooded with students who either immediately started the trip home or joined their family and friends as soon as they spotted them.

The demigod was still grinning as he made his way through the crowd to the bike rack. Not even being accidentally bumped or run into could diminish his good mood. Not today. Not when he’d be greeted at home by Paul, and his mother with her baby bump. Not when he knew Annabeth was flying in from California tomorrow and he’d be able to see his girlfriend in person for the first time in months. They already had a date planned to one of the local bakeries.

Spotting his bike through the swarm of people, Percy picked up the pace and jogged the rest of the way, mindful not to plow over any of his oblivious peers. He was so focused on not accidentally knocking anyone over and on the thought of getting home that he completely missed the sleek, gray bike parked next to his until he was unlocking his own ride from the rack.

He didn’t recognize it. Most bikes parked at the school he’d come to recognize. He even met and knew some of their owners. This one though, he hadn’t seen it before. Not here, anyways. Because although he didn’t recognize it, it still looked… familiar.

Percy’s brows furrowed in thought as he tried to figure out where he’d seen it.

Noticing a small sticker on the handlebars, he paused unlocking his bike to look closer, peering up at it from his crouched position on the pavement.

It was a Yankees sticker.

A voice laughed behind him. “I see you’re checking out my ride.”

Percy’s eyes widened.

He whirled around, nearing hitting his head on his bike and spinning so fast he almost fell over. It made Annabeth laugh again. Annabeth, who stood before him in white shorts and a New York tourist shirt. Annabeth, whose golden curls shined like the sun in the sky behind her. Annabeth… who wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow, but stood right in front of him with a smile on her lips.

Her smile widened as he gaped up at her, and a playful mischievousness danced in her eyes. “Hi, Seaweed Brain.”

That was all it took for Percy’s brain to catch up with reality.

“ANNABETH!”

He launched to his feet and tackled her in a hug that nearly sent them both tumbling to the ground. Annabeth’s joyful laugh filled the air and oh, Percy adored that sound. She tossed her arms around his neck and lifted her legs up as he spun her around, holding her tight the entire time. Part of him knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t care less, because Annabeth was HERE.

Percy set her back down on the ground and pulled back to take her in, to make sure she was here, only to learn forward and kiss her immediately afterwards because she _was_. He felt her smile against his lips and knew he was likely doing the same against hers. He cherished the small moment, and the taste of the strawberry lip gloss he knew she liked. The only reason he pulled back was because there was one question he desperately had to ask.

“How are you here?” He asked breathlessly. He ran his hands down her arms, amazed and reassuring himself that, yes, his girlfriend was in fact in Manhattan. “I thought your school let out today too?”

Annabeth smirked, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “I maaay have smudged that detail,” she admitted. “I wanted to surprise you, so I let you think I’d be here later rather than sooner. My school let out two days ago. I got here last night.”

Percy shook his head in disbelief, laughing. “I can’t…” He looked down at the wonderful, wonderful woman before him and slid his hands down to rest on her waist. “I can’t believe my own girlfriend _lied_ to me,” he teased.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snorted out a quiet laugh. “Oh, please,” she scoffed playfully. “This wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Hey!”

Annabeth giggled. “Please,” she smirked, reaching up to ruffle his hair, “you know you don’t mind.”

“This time? Oh, definitely not,” Percy agreed, smirking back at her. “Not when I clearly benefit more from the consequences.”

Annabeth hummed thoughtfully. “That can be debated.” Then she leaned up and pecked him on the lips again, and Percy nearly combusted from sheer joy right on the spot.

When she pulled away, she tilted her head and looked up at him. “You taste like chocolate chips.”

Percy raised his eyebrows slightly and fought to keep himself from smiling like a doofus. He didn’t quite manage it. “Are you calling me sweet?”

That earned him a playful swat to the chest. Percy laughed again. It was a laugh that came from his core and shook his whole being. It came out without thought, an overflow of his love and joy from seeing the woman before him.

Annabeth tried to conceal her own laughter as she walked the few steps to her bike, but Percy heard her snickering under her breath. “C’mon, Seaweed Brain,” she said, picking her helmet up off her bike seat. “I think it’s about time you take me to that bakery you’ve been talking about.”

Percy grinned widely and followed her to the bike rack.

He had the best girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson owns my heart and always will.


End file.
